


Carry Me Home

by alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice



Series: Tumblr requests and self-indulgent fluff pieces [1]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, flotilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice/pseuds/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice
Summary: MC challenged Imtura to a drinking competition and regretted it. Thankfully, the orc captain has a major soft spot for them.
Relationships: Imtura Tal Kaelen/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Tumblr requests and self-indulgent fluff pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my requests on tumblr for @imturaxamara  
> I have never actually been drunk before so I have no way of knowing if this is accurate, but when I was writing it late on a Friday night, I was getting a lot of drunk texts in a group chat with friends, so that was my inspiration. Enjoy the cuteness!

A word to the wise: do not try to outdrink Imtura Tal Kaelen. You will not win.  
My girlfriend, the beautiful, strong orc captain that she is, can drink anyone under the table, and I messed up big time when I challenged her to a drinking competition.  
Another word to the wise: do not get drunk on Flotilla. It is hard enough to walk on the floating city when you’re still capable of walking on solid ground. And with how much alcohol is in my system, even that skill is currently beyond me.  
“Zat’s the last time I drink at Flotilla, ‘Tura.” I say, slurring my speech as I lean on her bicep. She’s so strong. Another reminder: do not challenge her to an arm-wrestling match either. “The ground is all wobbly.”  
“Just lean on me, landrat. Let’s get you back to the ship.” Her voice is warm as she speaks to me. She comes off as so harsh, but _I_ know she has a soft spot.  
“You’re so sweet.” I mumble into her arm as she leads me back to The Wraith. I keep my focus on the wooden planks beneath me, and the smell of salt on the air, and the warmth of Imtura next to me. I keep misjudging where the planks are, smacking my face into Imtura’s side as I stumble.  
After the third time she stops me from tripping, I hear her grumble, “oh, screw it,” before I’m turned sideways and swept into her arms like a bride. I dissolve into giggles, trying to keep the contents of my stomach down. I would _die_ if I threw up on her. I will _not_ ruin this moment, I will not.  
I nuzzle my nose into her neck, the smell of sea salt and beer clinging to her skin. I press a soft kiss there in gratitude.  
“I hope you learned a lesson about challenging me to a drinking contest. I can’t always be taking care of your drunk ass.” Her tone isn’t harsh, and I know she’s joking.  
“Betcha like carrying me like this though,” I tease. It’s not really a great retort, but my drunk brain doesn’t really care about that.  
Imtura chuckles. “Yeah, I kinda do.”  
When we get to the ship, I have to heave over the side before Imtura can pick me back up and carry me to the aft cabin. She sets me in the hammock on my side, kneeling down beside me for a moment. Her golden eyes shine in the lamplight. She pets my hair and cups my cheek before leaning in to kiss my forehead, her tusks a gentle scratch on my skin.  
But then she gets up as if to go, and I reach out for her. “Nooo. Stay, please.”  
She rolls her eyes and gives an exaggerated sigh. “Oh, the things I do for you.”  
“But you know you love me.”  
She laughs lightly, shoving me playfully on my arm. “Yeah, I do.”  
With some careful maneuvering, she joins me in the hammock. I’m all but laying on top of her, resting my head on her chest. Imtura has always run hot, and I’m plenty warm from the alcohol in my system. The cool night air and the warmth in her arms has me drowsy in moments, and she’s rubbing up and down my arm soothingly.  
There’s something very important I need to say before I fall asleep. Damnit, my drunk brain is not cooperating! What was I going to say?  
I jerk upright with the realization of what I needed to say. “You alright?” Imtura asks.  
“Yeah,” I say, smiling. “I just forgot to say I love you too.”  
Imtura laughs, grabbing my arm and pulling me back down to cuddle with her. “Just go to sleep. You’re going to feel like shit in the morning, so you better get some rest.”  
“I’m never challenging you again,” I mumble as I snuggle closer. “But I don’t mind the cuddles.”  
“You don’t have to be drunk to get this, you know.”  
I’m not sure I _did_ know, since Imtura is more of the rough and wild kind of affectionate, the kind of person that swings you around for a mind-blowing kiss, not the kind that caresses and holds you in the middle of the night. But, as I start to drift off, I suppose that I can have both with her.  
Aren’t I lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr if you'd like to make a request!  
> https://alls-fair-in-pride-and-prejudice.tumblr.com
> 
> And if you comment I will love you forever.


End file.
